The Male Witch
by Kuroa
Summary: Hello! I would just like to point out before you ( Whoever may actually read this ) that this is my first time writing a Fanfiction and so i obviously am not gonna be very good at it till i get into doing more of these but for now please enjoy. This Fanfiction is placed in the Left 4 Dead ( 1-2 ) Universe and follows the awakening and journey of a newly found Male Witch.
1. Chapter 1

**The Variant Appears**

 **-3 Years after First Infection-**

 **Smokers POV**

"Ugh... Hunter, why are we going through all these houses?" said a tall man wearing a brown shirt with a pair of jeans. "I need to find something..." said another man wearing a dark red hoodie and some black jogging pants.

"How did i end up getting stuck here with Hunter?" Smoker thought to himself as he followed behind the one known as Hunter. "I should have just told him no... well not like i had much choice Anyways, sheesh" Smoker was lagging behind when Hunter stopped looking around and got in a crouched position which usually meant nothing good was coming.

 **Hunters POV**

Hunter had been strolling through house after house dragging Smoker behind with him as he searched for some tape. He refrained from telling Smoker of his actual intentions for the sake of avoiding a lengthily chat as to why the one covered in tape from nearly head to toe needed more of it. Hunter was just about to make his way into one of the bedrooms of the latest house in the adventure to find more tape..

Hunter had begun to walk into the room when he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of the room, It was a figure sitting down towards the wall just kind of wavering around not doing anything. Usually Hunter would have just walked in not caring about a simple common infected but this time was different, he got down in a crouching position to avoid possibly catching the figures attention and he started to slowly sneak backwards towards Smoker.

 **Smokers POV**

Smoker realized something was off when Hunter started to quietly sneak back towards him, he begun to speak aloud to ask what was going on when Hunter gave him a sign to stay quiet.

Smoker listened and stayed quiet until the two of them could move back out of the house and into the driveway on the opposite side from the room that Hunter had started his weird behavior around. "Alright can i speak now?" Smoker seemed a bit disgruntled having had to be pretty much been told to shut up by Hunter.

"Yes we can talk now, but try not to be too loud..." said Hunter

"What is going on?" "Why did you suddenly start acting all sneaky and quiet?"

"You are NOT gonna believe what i just saw..." said Hunter

"oh? and what exactly might that be?" Smoker had a bit of a ticked off tone to his voice but still allowed Hunter to speak.

"I saw one of those rare ones you used to talk about back when the girls first started appearing" Hunter looked up at smoker awaiting his reply.

"wait... a moment, Hunter are you telling me you saw a variant in there?"

"Yea yea that was the word you guys called them!" Hunter quickly hushed himself as he noticed he was a bit too loud.

"Yea right... i bet you just saw something else and happened to mistaken it for a variant but... its probably best we go check for certain" Smoker started to walk back towards the door to the house which they had came from when he remembered "oh yea by the way Hunter, you said it was a Variant but of what?"

Hunter knew it would sound stupid but he was asked about it so he had no choice "Err... well you see..." Hunter sheepishly tried avoiding giving a straight answer

"Well?" Smoker said while glaring at Hunter

"It looked like a Variant of well... of the Witch" Hunter waited for Smoker to start telling him off or laugh at him but that never came, instead Smoker looked to Hunter with a look of both fear and interest in his eyes.

"Hunter, are you certain it was a variant? it couldn't just be a common infected or such?" Smoker was thrown off at the idea of a male variant of the Witches, the witches were the only special infected left at this point that had no variants.

"Hunter i am sure you know this but stay completely silent as we go back to check and whatever you do if it is... if it is a Male Witch then i want you to no matter what make sure not to startle it.

 **All POV**

Hunter and Smoker started back in through the half torn down door just barely hanging on its hinges up next to the driveway and into the house.

 **( Part 1 End )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the Variant**

 **All POV**

Smoker and Hunter snuck around the corner connecting the kitchen and the living room, as they looked down the hall towards the room with the supposed variant.

"Smoker how about you go first?" said Hunter as he crouched and backed up a bit

"No no by all means please take the lead" Smoker smiled at Hunter and waved his hand in the direction of the room.

"This ain't alright smoker..." Hunter slowly crawled down the hall across the annoyingly creaky floor

Hunter came to the entrance of the room and peeked inside noticing the figure was still in the far corner of the room just sitting fairly still.

Smoker quietly snuck up beside hunter and took a look inside and was amazed to see a slim figure sitting in the far corner of the room, the figure was just sitting kind of like the Witches had always done except it was strange... The Witches always cried when they got in that position but this one it made no sound at all.

Hunter started to back up a bit to allow Smoker more room when he accidentally knocked into a dresser causing a few small items to fall along with the loud crash of a what was assumed to have been a glass cup.

Hunter and Smoker froze solid in an instant both with there eyes glued onto the figure which now was turned facing them.

 **Smoker POV**

Smoker looked ahead at the figure as he noticed the pair of golden yellow eyes staring at him and Hunter.

"Uh... Umm... Hello..." Smoker said hoping to try and defuse the situation

"My name is Smoker, and this is Hunter... we were just uh searching for some stuff when we came across you, we mean you no harm" Smoker kept his eyes glued on the figure as it went from sitting to standing and kept silent watching them.

 **All POV**

"What have i gotten us into..?" Hunter thought to himself as he and Smoker stood just feet from the possibly very dangerous variant of a Witch

"whwheere aam iii?" a gurgled sound came from the figure in the corner suprising both Smoker and Hunter

"umm well right now we are just in this house.." Smoker was quick to answer for fear of upsetting the figure.

"whhhy ddo ii fffeeel so hhhunggry?" the figure shifted from standing normally to put its hands on its head

Smoker and Hunter watched in both amazement and horror as they noticed it, the figure had claws similar to the Witches... only difference being they were much larger and seemed oddly positioned.

"sso huugngry..." the figure began to cough some letting out what sounded like years of build up in it.

"I am so hungry..." the figure said again this time sounding much more normal

"If you are hungry we can help you get some food" Hunter said hoping to calm the figure down

"why...why are y'all acting so afraid of me?" the figure said not having realized its own situation

Hunter and Smoker both glared over and pointed at the figures hands which were currently resting atop its head

"What my hands?" the figure pulled down its hands to take a look when it noticed the obvious difference "wh-what the heck... what happened to my hands?!" the figure began to move its fingers around trying to get a grasp on what was going on.

 **Smoker POV**

The figure seemed to have not understood what was going on, it was noticeably distressed by the appearance of its newfound claws "Excuse me, but could you tell me something..?"

The figure shifted around a bit and now had its claws down by its legs just hanging down as it turned its attention to Smoker "uh yea... sure i guess"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Smoker asked having a fair idea as to what was going on now, it had occurred to him as the figure had gotten frightened by the appearance of its claws but it was possible that he did not realize he was an infected yet.

The figure was silent for a moment but then begun to speak again "I was getting ready to go to sleep early cause i was sick and felt like crap"

"Yes, but tell me... were you a human at that time?" Smoker waited for the answer

"Huh? well of course i am a human what else would i be?" the figure had a bit of a sarcastic tone in its voice

"Well yah ain't a human now are yah?" Smoker retorted with a bit of a grumpy tone

The figure just stood still looked down at its claws in silence and then replied "t..t..then what am i?"

 **Hunter POV**

Hunter had been patiently crouching and listening as Smoker spoke with the figure but was too energetic to hold out anymore

"An infected of course!" Hunter said as he jumped up a bit digging his claws into the ceiling and hanging from it while slightly swinging

"wait so by infected you don't mean... come on you cannot be serious... a Zombie?" the figure seemed to give off a bit of a giggle at the idea of it

"Yes!" Hunter said as he hung from the ceiling

 **All POV**

Smoker watched as Hunter hung from the ceiling beside him hoping Hunter would not do anything stupid like upsetting the figure

"Hey would you mind coming this way more so we can see you a little better?" Smoker asked politely

"Huh... oh uh yea sure" the figure started to stumble forward at a fairly slow pace until it reached an area if figured would work

Smoker and Hunter looked over in awe as they realized that Hunter has been correct... the figure was of a young man who looked to be in his early twenties, he was wearing a pair of white almost gray-ish shorts and a hoodie to match. The hoodie was white and gray-ish also but had no signs of blood stains or anything other then the occasional torn marks indicating that he had at some point scratched the area only to in-turn rip his clothing.

Smoker noticed now that the eyes which had early been a golden yellow were now a light blue and that the figures hair was similar to Witches in the sense that like them it was a gray-ish white color.

"I told you i told you!" Hunter swung happily back and forth laughing also

"Yea yea yea... so you were right" Smoker tried to ignore hunters prideful laughs as he turned his attention back to the figure

"So umm what shall we call you? we can't really call you Witch now can we..." Smoker came a little closer to the figure awaiting his reply

"Witch? what do you mean by that?" The figure asked but let it go as a name came to mind "...Hmm i don't know why but for some reason the name Warlock keeps popping up in my head"

"Warlock? alright that is a bit of a strange name but it will work all the same... Nice to meet you Warlock as i said before this is Hunter and i am Smoker" Smoker said with a smile as he reached his hand out to Warlock.

Warlock carefully reached out his new hand and shook the hand of this Smoker guy.

 **( Part 2 End )**

Thanks for reading yet again!

So from now on i will stop referring to the Warlock as ( The Figure, It, and Variant ) as often as i can ~.3.~ so Anyways since i am putting the first and second parts out on the same day it may be a while before i add more it depends on when i get time to write~

Please feel free to leave comments to let me know if yah like this or not

;3; hate trying to describe outfits and looks of characters in story so i may just make small little descriptions of them at some point in the future.


	3. Update

For anyone who has taken the chance to read the first to chapters of this i would like to apologize but as of the moment i have yet to get a chance to continue this story... i will try to continue this story in the future but for now this is on hold.


End file.
